(a) Field
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is one of flat panel displays which are currently being widely used, and includes two sheets of display panels in which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween, a data driver which supplies a data voltage to the display panel, a gate driver which supplies a gate signal to the display panel, a signal controller which controls the data driver and the gate driver, and the like. The LCD includes a plurality of signal lines, such as gate lines and data lines, which control switching elements connected to each of the pixel electrodes to apply a data voltage to the pixel electrodes.